LOTM: String Theory S3 P11/Transcript
(The heroes are seen downstairs in the warehouse all sitting on the couch) Miles: Man, it's so quiet around here now. Alex: Omega was the one who always tried to start up a conversation. Miles: It's not gonna be the same without him around here anymore. Ian: I know right? That guy was the life of the party. Alex: Well, we still have his kids to worry about right now. Miles: Yeah speaking of which, where did Mina run off to? Erin: She said she was going down by the lake like an hour ago, she hasn't come back. Miles: *sigh* I'll go check on here. (Miles gets up and goes outside down to the lake.) Miles: Mina? Mina you here? (Miles looks around before he finds Mina sitting on the dock looking into the water) Miles: Mina? (Miles walks over to Mina and sits next to her) Miles: Mina, you okay? Mina: This was his favorite part about this place. Miles: Huh? Mina: The lake. He always got all of his fish from this place. Miles: Guess its a good thing we made our base here. This way he never ran out of food. Mina: Ham and cake I think were his favorites. Miles: *Chuckles* Man trying to stop him from eating that cake. Mina: *Chuckles* Yeah. *Sighs* It wasn't that long ago, but the day I met him seemed so. Martin trying to use me for an experiment, Omega bonding with me, it felt so weird at first. And now... *Feels her stomach* I miss having with me... Miles: Well, you still technically have a part of him now. Mina: I know. His kids are gonna be such a handful now that he's gone. Miles: Well you won't be doing it alone this time you know. They need their uncle too. Mina: Yeah, you got that right. Though I do wish they're uncle would STOP making Charlie spray with his pheromones! Miles: And he's not gonna. Mina: *Sighs* Oh well. I guess I should go back anyway. Hopefully Uraraka will help me out with Charlie. (The two head back to the base) Alex: Found her? Miles: Yeah. Alex: You doing okay Mina? Mina: Yeah, now I am. Alex: That's good. Again I'm sorry I- Mina: Its all right Alex. For now I should just check on the kids. They should- (Crashing noise) Mina: Oh no, not again... *starts running up stairs* PEARL!! FOXTROX!! Jack: Well that didn't take long. (Miles sits back down on the couch) Miles: What are we gonna do with them? Erin: You mean the kids? Miles: Yeah. They don't have their father anymore to take care of them. Uraraka: We'll find a way Miles. Izuku: We always do. Miles: Yeah true. But man are those kids a hand full... Izuku: You know, maybe sometime we should about helping them out with their powers some. Jack: I thought Omega had done that. Uraraka: Mainly with Charlie and Zulu, but not much we know about Foxtrox's powers. And Pearl still needs her. Erin: 10 bucks say that's what she's fighting about. How she's the only one who doesn't have powers. Miles: Well unless someone is willing to bond with her. Uraraka: I wouldn't mind, but those kids have made a point they want their own bond mate. Charlie already bonded with me. Izuku: I do like the way those kids view bonding. They see it not just a chance to get powers from someone, but a sign of friendship between us. Alex: I think that's the way Mina sees it to with Omega. She and him trusted each other and that trust payed off so much. Jack: Except that time he went berserk and almost killed us all. Alex: Yeah but look what happened with that! We got his kids now! Jack: Yeah good point. Miles: Who thought almost getting killed would get us a babysitting job. Alex: More like a parenting job now that he's gone. Miles: Yeah. I think Zulu could go far though now that he's got my Spider Powers. Uraraka: I think Charlie will do very well. He could knock out a whole room of villains if that sleeping gas of his. Izuku: Now if he just stop using it on us.. Uraraka: *Holds up a gas mask* That's why I'm always gonna have this handy. And from now on, I'm gonna start wearing whenever Miles and Charlie are in the same room. Miles: What you don't trust me? Uraraka: Nope. Jack: Foxtrox has got some interesting powers to. Miles: Yeah, he's gonna be trouble with those powers. He can touch us but we can't touch him! Izuku: I doubt he'll use them for trouble. He's always been the shy one. Alex: I always thought he talked really quiet for a reason. Erin: Although he and Pearl seem to fight a lot. (More crashing sounds) Mina: PEARL!! PUT THAT DOWN!! I SAID PUT THAT- FOXTROX NO!!! (Crashing sounds) Izuku: Think she needs help? Alex: Nah she's got it. But... We do need to make sure the kids are safe. The Puppetmaster knows about them now. Miles: It's not him we need to worry about, it's that Radeon guy. Erin: Yeah. I didn't even think you could just make a Generation Six. Alex: He must've done something to skip most of the evolutionary life cycle. Izuku: Yeah. Omega and his are Gen 4. so how Puppetmaster got a Gen 6. is crazy. Jack: I'm wondering how he was able to make this guy. I thought Omega was his only experiment. Alex: Guess he wasn't. Erin: He may have been some kind of failed prototype for Radeon. Alex: Maybe. But that Radeon guy is insane! Miles: He tried to drain our blood! He talked about it like it was pleasure to him. Erin: I knew Targhuls, or at least the earlier ones, were pretty much zombies but this is crazy. Alex: He's easily the toughest Targhul yet. Even Venom at least has SOME weakness. Miles: No sound weakness, no fire vulnerability. It's like they created a perfect super weapon. Jack: I remember when Omega was supposed to be that super weapon. Miles: Well now he's basically the prototype. Alex: Let's not dwell on that fact right now. It's all over for now, we got time to relax until the next Puppet attack shows up. Miles: I guess. But what about Scott? Alex: I don't know... Unless the Puppetmaster decides to send him out again, there's not much we can do. Erin: There's gotta be something we can do for Scott. If only we knew what happened to him sooner maybe we could have helped him. Jack: Hey you were still able to help me so there's a chance for Scott too. Alex: You fell in with a group of Targhuls, he's controlled by a PTSD personality. Jack: That doesn't mean we can't save him. Alex: I guess. I mean it's the least Leo would want from us. Miles: True but- (Suddenly, an arm starts to phase through the ceiling) Alex: The hell? Miles: Is that Foxtrot? (Foxtrot soon begins phasing through the ceiling before falling onto the floor in front of the heroes as his body becomes physical once more) Foxtrot: Ow.... Alex: Foxtrot??? Foxtrot: Oh. Hi everyone. Erin: What are you doing? Foxtrot: Trying to get away from Pearl. Jack: Why are you two fighting this time? Foxtrot: She took my teddy bear. Uraraka: Awww! Alex: Okay, but why did you fall through the ceiling? Foxtrot: I have no idea. Izuku: Why did she take your teddy bear? Foxtrot: She's upset. Say she feels left behind. Miles: Well now that I think about it, she hasn't even made an attempt to bond with anyone yet. Izuku: She hasn't? Miles: No, not once. Alex: Huh, weird. Uraraka: Maybe we should ask her why. Alex: We should also see if anyone will be willing to also. Miles: Aaaand we should also make sure Mina's okay. Izuku: That's a good idea. (The group heads upstairs) Miles: Mina, is everything okay in there? (Mina comes out a little roughed up) Mina: Yeah it's fine. (Miles looks in the room and doesn't see Pearl anywhere) Miles: Where'd Pearl go? (Pearl emerges from Mina's shoulder) Pearl: Here I am! Everyone: AHH!!! Pearl: *Hopes out of Mina's shoulder* Jeez why the freak out? Izuku: Did you bond with Mina? Pearl: Sure did. *Hugs her leg* Thanks Mina! Alex: Great, is she gonna be spraying acid too? Mina: Not sure. I think it takes longer bonding time to actually copy a person's powers remember? Alex: Oh yeah. Miles: Why were you even bonded in the first place? Pearl: Hiding from Foxtrot. Alex: Speaking of Foxtrot: He told us you stole his Teddie Bear. Pearl: What!? I did not! Erin: You're saying he's lying? Pearl: Yes! Foxtrot: I am not! Pearl: Yes you are! Alex: Mina what were they fighting about? Mina: Foxtrot was messing around with Pearl about not having powers yet. Alex: Ah. I see. Foxtrot: I was not! Mina: Foxtrot... Foxtrot:.... Okay... But she really did steal my teddie bear first! Pearl: I did not!! Foxtrot: Then who did!? (Charlie shows up and begins to pull something from his body, revealed to be Foxtrot's bear) Charlie: Is this what you're after? Foxtrot: HEY! (Foxtrot takes the bear) Pearl: SEE!? I told you I'm not a thief! Foxtrot: Charlie why did you have my teddie bear!? Charlie: It was supposed to be a prank! Foxtrot: Well it wasn't funny... Charlie: Awww, you gonna cry little man? *Gets hits by random object* OW!! Pearl: Charlie you jerk! You made me look like a thief and you made Foxtrot sad! Charlie: Hey you don't even like Foxtrot! Pearl: I NEVER said that! I just hate how I'm being left behind by you guys! Charlie: Then bond with someone for once man! Pearl: I don't know who to bond with though! Plus, unlike Foxtrot, I'm not getting a power that just awakens in me! Mina: CHILDREN PLEASE!! (Everyone looks at Mina) Mina: *Sighs* All right... First off: Charlie, I want you to apologize to taking Foxtrot's Teddie Bear. Charlie: Sorry. Mina: Good. Foxtrot, I want you to apologize to Pearl. Foxtrot: I'm sorry... Mina: Lastly: Pearl, don't worry so much. I'm sure you'll find someone who would love to bond with you. Pearl: Okay Mina. Mina: Good. *Sighs and collapse on a chair* Miles: You okay? Mina: Taking care of Omega had its difficulties sure, but taking care of 4 is ALOT harder... Omega Kids: We're sorry... Miles: You're all fine. Just try to take it easy for a bit. Charlie: Okay. Miles: Thank you. Alex: So, what now? Miles: Not sure exactly. (Miles then gets an idea as he kneels down to Charlie) Miles: *whispers* Oh yeah, I think you should know that Izuku was making fun of you again yesterday. Charlie: *whispers* Really? Miles: *whispers* Yeah. Charlie: *whispers* Where is he? Miles: *Whispers* Downstairs. Be stealthy about it though. (Uraraka sees Miles whispering to Charlie, leaves the room and puts on her gas mask and pulls out a second) Alex: Guess we should just wait. Stop any Puppet or Targhul attacks that come, help the kids get better with their powers, see about getting Pearl hers, or just... Relax I guess Miles: Well uhhh, me and Charlie are gonna go...find some food. Charlie: Oh yeah...food. Miles: Let's go Charlie. (Charlie and Miles leave the room and start heading downstairs) Charlie: Oh man this is gonna be good. Miles: Yeah it- !! *in his mind* My Spidey sense... (The two arrive down stairs and they see Izuku with a gas mask) Charlie: Hey where did you get that!? (That's when Miles looks to the side and sees Uraraka, ALSO wearing a gas mask, and a dark aura around her) Miles: .... Um.... Charlie: Should we still go through with this? (The four glare at each other before Miles pulls his mask over his face) Miles: Charlie...Get on my back. Charlie: Huh? Miles: You wanna play the villain role Vapor? (Charlie smiles before he hopes onto Miles' back) Charlie: Let's do this Spider-Man! Miles: That's the villainous spirit! Uraraka: Big. Mistake. Miles. (Izuku and Uraraka charges at Miles and Charlie who also charge. Scene freezes) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts